


Show Me, Show Me, Show Me

by wakingup



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drag, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakingup/pseuds/wakingup
Summary: “What the—” he inhaled, unable to tear his eyes away from the back of Frank. As if he could feel it, Frank turned and looked through the crowd. It didn’t occur to Gerard that Frank could be looking for him until Frank’s eyes found him. A wicked smile spread across his red-painted lips when he saw Gerard watching him.OrFrank casually shows up to Hambone's show in drag and Gerard loses his shit.





	Show Me, Show Me, Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> this posted weird when i first put it up so i'm re-posting  
ambiguous/AU, maybe they're famous maybe they're just in a band, 2008ish jersey
> 
> inspired by this photo shoot:  
www.instagram.com/p/BzOK4g1jWQr/?hl=en

“Where the fuck is Frank? Second band is about to start.” As soon as Gerard finished speaking, feedback from the mic made him clap his hands over his ears. 

“Sorry!” The flustered lead singer called to the startled crowd. The bar was about half-full, not the worst turn out for a Monday night.

He leaned against the bar as Jon slid him another Shirley Temple with extra cherries on top. Gerard ignored the part of him that wanted to calculate how much sugar was in three Shirley Temples. 

“Dunno man, he told me he was going to be late though. He said he was helping with some art project,” Jon shrugged, rubbing his stubbley jawline thoughtfully.

Gerard made a face, half annoyed and half curious. “Seriously? He didn’t mention that to me. What project?” 

“Yeah, dunno, photography I think. Hambone is on last, I’m sure he’ll be here by then,” Jon told him before he was waved away to take an order at the other end of the bar.

“Photography?” Gerard muttered to himself, sipping his fizzy pink drink as he watched the sound tech make adjustments.

The band was hard and fast, lots of screaming guitars, and he had no idea what the lyrics were, but they were fun and the set was passing quickly. Partway through, Gerard looked over towards Hambone’s band’s merch table where Mikey was helping out. Mikey was still behind the table, talking to some blonde person in a black and white polkadot dress—and Gerard’s heart stopped.

His body knew what was happening before his mind caught up. He felt his stomach drop, his skin get prickly. Even though Frank’s back was turned and Gerard had never seen him in a dress, he was unmistakable—the way he stood, the movement of his hands, the shake of his shoulders as Mikey made him laugh. Everything was so Frank, but so…new. All of the ways Gerard had seen him, he had _ never _ seen him like this. 

Gerard spilled some of his drink on his hand in surprise. He was glad no one was paying attention to him because he felt like his eyes were popping out of his head. 

“What the—” he inhaled, unable to tear his eyes away from the back of Frank. As if he could feel it, Frank turned and looked through the crowd. It didn’t occur to Gerard that Frank could be looking for him until Frank’s eyes found his. A wicked smile spread across his red-painted lips when he saw Gerard watching him. Frank winked and turned to keep talking to Mikey. Gerard didn’t know if he was relieved or disappointed that Frank didn’t immediately come over to him. 

As the set wrapped up, Gerard decided that he was relieved, because he couldn’t stop staring at Frank. It was like his brain had fucking broken. It’s not like drag and sexual attraction combined were in any way new to Gerard, but for Frank to show up like this, out of _ nowhere _ , even though they told each other almost everything, slept together most nights, blew each other while they made fucking pancakes that morning, _ fuck _, Frank had never said a word. 

He watched Frank, hands clenched tight around his forgotten drink. 

Every now and then, Frank would look over at him. Sometimes he would smile, and sometimes he would just stare back. All the while, he looked so…pleased. Confident. Radiant. And every time Frank met his eyes, Gerard felt sparks shoot through him.

By the time the band finished, Gerard was in no mood to make small talk with anyone. All he wanted to do was drag Frank into the back room, or home, or to a car, or literally anywhere. Since he couldn’t do that, a smoke break would have to suffice. 

Ray and Hambone were already in the back alley. Gerard fell in beside them, pretending to be overly focused on lighting up. He didn’t know what they were talking about, but he nodded along.

Barely five minutes later, Ray looked over Gerard’s shoulder and called, “Hey, Frank!” 

Gerard felt like he had been plunged into ice. He turned around slowly as Frank approached them. 

“Dude, you look so…nice, actually.” Ray beamed and patted Frank on the back.

“Yeah, that dress really suits you.” Hambone nodded in agreement. 

“Thanks. Jamia is working on a photo series so I let her use me as a test run.” Frank reached into Gerard’s pocket and fished out his cigarettes. Swallowing felt like the hardest thing Gerard had ever done.

“What do you think, Gee?” Frank prompted, eyes shining, cigarette perched in the corner of his red mouth.

“Oh, yeah, uh, super cool.” Gerard stuttered, trying to recover by clearing his throat. Super cool? Someone just fucking kill him now. “What’s the project?” he added, hoping to deflect.

He didn’t even really hear the answer Frank gave, and luckily Jon came out then, too, and no one was really paying attention to him. Except for Frank, who kept sending him little looks. Up close, Frank looked even better than he had across the room. What he had thought were polka dots were little white flowers, the makeup was light, just enough to soften Frank’s face, and Gerard liked the messy styling—he didn’t look too done up, still looked like how Frank might choose to dress.

Actually, Gerard wondered how much of the styling had been Jamia’s choice and how much of it was Frank using the Dolly Parton/Joan Jett sex dream Gerard had a few months ago against him—the big, blonde curly hair, pleather boots, ripped fishnets, black nails and black mascara; the combination of it all gave him a sneaking suspicion it might be the latter.

While Gerard was trying hard not to stare at Frank, the others kept talking around them, either oblivious or just not rude enough to give him a hard time. At some point when Gerard was lighting his third cigarette, Frank grabbed another from him and went to lean against the wall behind the other three, their backs all turned to him. 

Except for Gerard, who could see him perfectly. 

Gerard tried to focus on his smoke, but halfway through he caved and looked over to catch Frank staring at him. His red lips were sucking on the cigarette still, the glow of the cherry illuminating his face. Frank did nothing to hide how he was staring at Gerard as he exhaled, pursing his lips and blowing it out the side. The sounds around Gerard dulled out to a buzz—he could practically hear the smoke passing through Frank’s lips. At the end of his exhale, Frank licked his lips, not enough to smudge the lipstick, just enough to wet his lips, like a goddamn natural. Gerard felt like he was choking.

Frank fucking smiled, lifting a dark eyebrow at Gerard, eyes shining. He seemed so relaxed, like he had all the time in the world. Gerard on the other hand felt like he would possibly die if he didn’t get his hands on Frank this instant. This was so fucking unfair. 

He had no idea what the others were talking about or if the next band had started—-it was like he was seeing Frank in slow motion, spotlighted and high definition. Frank leaned back against the wall, shoulders square against it, no longer looking at Gerard, but he knew he was meant to watch. Watch as Frank looked down to take another drag, his lashes long and fluttering against his cheeks, before blew the smoke up towards the night sky. The shiny black nail polish on his hands was uneven but it made Gerard notice Frank's hands in a new way, as if he wasn’t already obsessed enough with them. One of Frank’s fucking hands ran down his body, pushing the baggy dress against himself as he did so, following the curves and coming to rest on the inside of his thigh, just bordering on obscene. Then Gerard saw it— Frank's dick was clearly hard beneath the soft fabric of the dress. Gerard felt his whole body flush, lust and longing so sharp that he didn't give a damn if he was supposed to be doing anything else but dragging Frank out of sight.

Gerard dropped his own cigarette and dug it into the ground with his toe. Frank smiled at him.

Gerard cut through his friends, and he swore he heard Jon whisper to Ray something sarcastic about how they all better say goodbye now, but he didn’t stop to figure it out. He grabbed Frank by the wrist and stalked towards the bend in the alley that led toward the main road. 

Once around the corner, Frank pulled his hand out of Gerard's to take the cigarette from his mouth, eyebrow quirked.

"Something wrong, Gerard?" he said like it was the most casual thing in the world. Until Gerard looked down and saw Frank’s hand was on his thigh again, slowly rubbing up and down. Gerard was having none of it.

"Motherfucker," he growled before grabbing the belt at Frank's waist, yanking him. Frank shot forward and kept going until he had pushed Gerard so that his back hit the wall.

Frank pinned Gerard there, hard dick against Gerard's thigh, rubbing against him, slow and easy-like.

"Maybe I just wanna drive you fucking crazy all night." Frank curled his fingers into the black bandana around Gerard's throat, twisting the fabric just enough so that it tightened.

"Fuck." Gerard groaned, swallowing hard, Frank's knuckles digging in just below his adam’s apple as his throat bulged.

Frank's smile was wicked and delighted. Gerard couldn't stop fucking looking at him, his eyes intensified by the black mascara, strands of blonde hair sticking wet to his neck.

"What? You don't want me watching you all night, hard for you under here, aching for you?" Frank spoke the words close and hot against Gerard's ear, causing his whole body to shudder.

“Or, we could just go back into the show," Frank said, still maintaining that infuriating tone, as if he was fine, while Gerard was distinctly not fine. His dick was so hard it hurt inside his tight black jeans, and Frank was now cupping him with his other hand, too lightly.

Gerard finally found his voice again, part of him loving the game and part of him ready to make Frank beg. "How about I take you to the park and fuck you til you’re so loud everyone can hear you?" His voice sounded hoarse to his own ears.

"Tsk. So crude." Frank scolded, releasing Gerard's bandana and giving his cheek a light slap, dark eyes shining.

Gerard almost grabbed Frank to kiss him, but he held back. He wanted to be alone with Frank now, didn't want to get stuck in this alley with people just around the corner.

Frank, for all his teasing, took Gerard’s hand and led them across the street at a brisk pace, into the park across from the venue. There were rough paths through the trees and twigs snapped beneath their feet. They’d fucked here once almost a year ago, in the early days when they really couldn’t keep their hands off each other almost ever and it still felt a little familiar to Gerard. They left the paths and wound through the trees until they could only just see the streetlights through the leaves. 

After a moment they reached some fallen trees and Frank turned to face him. Gerard had a moment to look at him and heat flushed through him again, caught off guard by the intensity of Frank’s eyes under the mascara. Frank pushed hard against Gerard then, kissing him with bruising force, his hands holding low on his back. Gerard muttered “fuck” against Frank’s mouth, gripped the back of his neck, got a tight hold on the wig and Frank’s own hair at the base of his neck, and had no intention of letting go. 

But just a minute later, Frank pulled back, and Gerard let him go reluctantly, watched him back up slowly. There was just enough moonlight that Gerard could still make out his face, and he briefly thanked the moon for being so full that night. He wanted to see all of Frank, as much as he could.

"Well? Are you gonna come over here and fuck me or am I going to have to do it myself?" Frank teased, always the impatient little bastard.

"That's supposed to be a threat?” Gerard would more than love to watch that exact scenario.

Frank didn’t answer, just pulled the dress up his thighs slowly, revealing what Gerard had thought were tights were actually garters. He almost immediately forgot about them though when Frank pulled the dress above his hips, no underwear in sight. 

He let it go, the fabric of the dress held up by his bare, hard dick. Gerard inhaled sharply at the sight.

"You fucking planned this. Knew what this would do to me.” He breathed, panting now, palming against his own hard dick in his jeans.

"So what if I did? What are you gonna do, Gerard?" Frank challenged, leaning back against one of the fallen trunks, legs spread ungracefully in front of him. Gerard wanted to lick him head to toe, wanted to taste the grooves in his fucking pleather boots.

"You would deny me?" Frank whispered, dangerous and quiet. His hand fell on his hard dick, already leaking at the tip. Frank kept his eyes on Gerard as he started stroking himself, his bottom red lip caught between his teeth. 

Desire ripped through Gerard like a lightning bolt. He closed the gap between them again, his hips on Frank's, crushing them together with a moan, kissing him hard.

"Never, I never fucking could, you fucking jackass, fuck, wanna fuck you so good,” Gerard muttered in between kissing him. His hands grabbed Frank's ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh as he hoisted him as close as he could, practically lifting him. The muscles clenched in his hands as Frank moaned, rolling his hips.

"God, fuck, just look at you." Gerard moaned, his thumbs digging into Frank’s hipbones, his own hard dick rutting against Frank's thigh.

"Don't just look at me. Fuck me." Frank demanded, cupping Gerard's dick and squeezing. Just as Gerard was realizing with some panic that he had nothing to fuck Frank with, Frank pulled a condom and a bottle of lube from inside his bra. Gerard had to laugh at that, holding Frank’s face and kissing him. While they kissed, Frank undid Gerard’s pants and pushed them down. He looked Gerard in the eye and cocked a smile as he spit generously into his hand, wrapping it loosely around Gerard’s dick and stroking him a few sloppy times.

"Wanna see your pretty mouth stretched around my cock." Frank shuddered as Gerard spoke into his ear. "But more than that I just wanna fuck you until you scream." Gerard breathed heavily against Frank’s neck as Frank gripped him tighter, started stroking him more fully. Gerard leaned into it a little longer, until he pushed Frank’s hand away.

“Now turn around.” Gerard commanded quietly, kissing him once more, his tongue pushing against Frank’s.

Frank turned around and bent over, hands bracing on the fallen tree in front of them. Gerard squeezed his dick, biting his lip as he took in the sight of Frank's bare ass before him, garter straps going up the back of his thighs.

"Fuck. So fucking hot." Gerard muttered this and other praises as he stroked the curve of Frank’s ass, running his fingers closer and closer to the center, Frank tensing in anticipation. He pushed at Frank’s feet, guiding him open further. “C’mon, yeah, like that, so good.” 

Gerard had to use both hands to get himself ready with the condom and get the lube open, and although he worked quickly, Frank was an impatient little shit. "Hurry the fuck up and get inside me," Frank panted, hips thrusting lightly in the air, the tip of his dick already leaking. Gerard tsked and gave Frank’s ass a quick slap, earning a moan. He leaned down and pressed his mouth low on Frank’s back, kissing him, licking some of the sweat there, and Frank arched against him eagerly. 

He kept his mouth there, kissing down further and further, until he sunk his teeth into the soft skin of Frank’s ass, who groaned suddenly, goosebumps rising as he swore under his breath. Gerard licked the skin, kissing him softer as he finally pushed his lubed fingers between Frank’s ass cheeks. His fingers were slick against Frank's crack, slipping up and down smoothly until he pushed against Frank's asshole, middle finger dipping into him, causing Frank to moan and curse from this alone, the relief after anticipation. "_ Yes _," Frank hissed as Gerard pushed further in, stroking inside of him, easing him open. He worked his fingers confidently and quickly, Frank’s breathing labored, a whine in his throat as Gerard pushed a second finger inside.

“C’mon.” Frank groaned, pushing back against Gerard’s hand. Gerard ignored Frank’s impatience. He smirked to himself as he got a good hold on Frank’s hip with his other hand and pushed his fingers deeper, fucking Frank with his fingers, crooking them in a way that made Frank gasp and swear. Gerard kept it up until Frank couldn’t complain anymore, and he was so fucking turned on. He pulled his fingers out slowly, kissing Frank’s back again as he breathed heavily, giving his own dick a few strokes over the condom. 

“Fuck,” Frank gasped as Gerard pushed into him, looking over his shoulder through long lashes, teeth dipping into his lower lip again. 

“Fuck,” Gerard echoed, one hand guiding his and Frank’s hips together, the other reaching up for Frank’s face. He stroked Frank’s cheek, then brought his thumb across Frank’s lips, smearing some of the lipstick to the side. Frank turned his head and caught Gerard’s thumb with his teeth and bit down hard as Gerard rolled his hips a few times. 

“God, Frank, love fucking you, love how you feel,” Gerard said, his voice strained. Frank released his thumb as Gerard rocked them harder, and he held Frank’s hips with both hands. God, why hadn’t he thought about fucking Frank in garters before, he looked so fucking good, tattooed legs, muscular thighs, and soft ass, one of the best things Gerard has ever seen. He traced one of the straps before snapping it against the pale skin, relishing Frank’s gasp. He did it again and Frank got louder. Gerard almost bit his own tongue with how good it felt, so overwhelmed by the sight and feel of Frank. Frank swore as Gerard picked up the pace. Before long, the fallen trunk before them was shaking, both of them groaning and sweating.

“Can I touch myself? Can I come soon?” Frank panted, already trying to pull one of his arms free. “Not yet. Wouldn’t you rather I make you come?” Gerard asked, knowing how much Frank loved to be pushed just a little further. “Fuck yes.” Frank’s voice hitched up at the end as Gerard thrust just right. “Harder then,” Frank demanded, even though his fingernails were digging into the bark.

"Put your arms behind your back." Gerard suggested, and Frank did, still bent over but no longer with the tree to brace him. Gerard grabbed his forearms, using the new angle to hold him right where he wanted him, bend him a little further forward, the blonde hair trailing in the leaves with each movement. “God, yes.” Frank moaned, but Gerard wasn’t totally satisfied yet. He could feel Frank fighting him a little, still not giving himself up completely. 

“Let me hold you up. I got you.” He said, and Frank relaxed into his grip almost immediately, letting himself rely on Gerard to move him where he wanted, to keep him upright.

Which was just what Gerard needed, and with the new flexibility and angle, he pushed Frank further down, finding what he’d been looking for. He moaned and swore as he set to fucking Frank with new conviction, losing himself in how good it felt. Frank’s cries intensified, nothing sounded like words except for the occasional 'fuck' in between his groans and gasps. Gerard flushed again, loving how Frank sounded when Gerard fucked him, how he lost words when he was teetering on the brink of coming.

It wasn’t long before Frank was shaking beneath him, the dress slipping off one of his shoulders, and Gerard couldn’t stand the look of Frank like this, how incredible he looked every time he glanced back at Gerard. He could feel his own control slipping away, the tension building in the pit of his stomach. 

“Please.” Frank’s voice came in a whine, “oh my god, _please_,” and fuck, if Gerard didn’t love it when Frank said please.

“Anytime you want, come for me, c’mon.” Gerard urged, summoning his final strength to fuck Frank just a little harder, a little more precise, making him cry out with each thrust, some of the loudest he’d ever heard from him. 

Frank tightened around him and came with a loud shout, totally without shame or modesty, coming without Gerard even touching his dick. Gerard’s own orgasm followed quickly, hitting him like a truck and he slammed into Frank one more time and came hard, his thighs shaking. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." He muttered, slumping against Frank's back, breathing heavily into the thin cotton of the dress.

"Fuck." Gerard repeated, his hands stroking Frank's ass and back and sides, not ready to stop touching him. Frank hands had gone back to the trunk when Gerard released them, and he was leaned over, panting hard. Gerard eased out of him carefully and tossed the condom away.

“C'mere, baby, stand up," he murmured, backing up to give Frank space. Frank stood up and turned, the dress falling back down past his thighs, covering his dick again, but he looked wrecked, makeup smeared, hair messy, the dress still off his shoulder. Frank pulled Gerard gracelessly towards him with an arm around his back, and they leaned heavily against a tree.

Gerard had been so turned on by Frank bent over in front of him, but he had missed looking at Frank’s face. Now he kissed him eagerly, eyes open, fingers stroking his face and his neck. Frank’s mascara was raccooning around his eyes and the blonde hair was sticking wet to his neck. He looked so good Gerard wanted to fuck him again.

"God, look at you, fuck, Frankie, love you so much," Gerard breathed, tucking blonde curls behind Frank's ears and kissing him again. 

“Love you” Frank grinned and leaned into his touch, still panting a little. "Fuck, Gee. I knew you'd love this but....fuck." Frank tugged on Gerard's bandana again.

"I didn't do it for you though." Frank added after a moment, shrugging his shoulders and looking hard at the ground, vulnerable but daring Gerard to challenge him.

"I know. I can see how it makes you feel. How you love it." Gerard replied warmly, and it was true. He had seen how confident and satisfied Frank had looked, how good he had obviously felt. 

Frank looked back at him, smile mischievous again, eyes shining in the dark. "Still wanna suck you off on my knees later."

Gerard inhaled sharply, a flush running through him. "Fucking typical." He laughed, kissing Frank long and hard before releasing him. “God, I just fucked you and I still can't wait to take you home tonight," he whispered against Frank’s cheek, kissing down to his neck. 

“Better stop or we’ll never leave. Think we missed Hambone’s set?” Frank chuckled, tangling his fingers in Gerard’s hair. 

“God, I hope not. What’s our excuse?” Gerard groaned, not looking forward to being questioned. 

“Are you kidding me, there is no way they didn’t catch on. You were practically salivating on my dick since I walked in.” 

“Oh my god, okay, stop!” Gerard giggled, pushing his face further into Frank’s neck. Then, he blew a raspberry into Frank’s neck and promptly ran away as Frank cursed and chased after him.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> commentz plz
> 
> im a leo im shameless


End file.
